The epoxytrichothecenes are a group of fungal metabolites which possess antibiotic, antifungal, antiviral, phytotoxic, and/or cytotoxic properties. Members of this family are promising leads for the development of anticancer agents. We propose herein to develop stereospecific syntheses of anguidine and various macrocyclic derivatives of verrucarol including verrucarins A and B, roridins A, D, and E, and baccharin. These projects are extensions of our work on verrucarol and verrucarin J. syntheses of which were completed in the first three years of this grant. Considerable progress towards the synthesis of verrucarins A, B, and the roridins was also realized in the preceding grant period. Completion of these syntheses will make possible the synthesis of a large number of epoxytrichothecenes.